1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe, more particularly to a shoe having with an adjustment unit for adjusting the fitting of the shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shoe 1 is shown to include an outsole 11, an upper 12, and a sole pad 13.
An upper side of the outsole 11 and the upper 12 cooperatively define a receiving chamber 14. The sole pad 13 is fitted in the receiving chamber 14. In use, after the wearer puts his foot into the receiving chamber 14 of the shoe 1, a shoelace (not shown) usually provided on the shoe 1 is tightened to prevented slippage of the shoe 1 and to protect the wearer's foot. The shoelace helps prevent slippage of the shoe because the shoelace is provided at an instep part of the upper 12 such that when the shoelace is tightened, an opening of the receiving chamber 14 can be contracted to prevent slippage of the shoe 1.
However, although the shoe 1 can be prevented from slipping off the wearer's foot, since a heel part of the upper 12 is not provided with any tightening means, a heel 15 of the wearer may twist relative to the wearer's shin due to movement of the wearer's ankle when the wearer exercises, thereby resulting in injury to the wearer's ankle.
It is known in the art to provide an embedded soft pad in the heel part of the upper for positioning the heel of the wearer. However, the shoe is relatively difficult to put on or take off due to the height and thickness of the pad at the heel part. Besides, the pad will deform after a period of use, and the upper will likewise become slackened, thereby affecting adversely the heel positioning effect of the shoe.